Little Love
by daehyunil05
Summary: "Jung Daehyun itu seorang yang aku cintai sampai kapanpun, dia itu lucu, dan sempurna bagiku. Dia selalu melindungiku dan selalu perduli dengan diriku, that's why I love him so much." B.A.P Daehyun x Youngjae / DaeJae


" **Cute, perfect, beautiful, and… He is too perfect. Want to keep him and love him until the end. Will it happen? God, let him always with me, until I can't breathe."**

 **My First DaeJae fanfiction, happy reading!** **  
**  
 **Rate** :  
 **T (PG-15)**  
 **Genre** :  
 **Romance,** **Friendship**  
 **Main Characters** :  
 **B.A.P (Specially Daehyun and Youngjae), GOT7's Junior and Youngjae**  
 **Story** :  
 **One Chapter / One-Shoot**  
 **Language:** **  
Bahasa (All Over)**

"Jung Daehyun, bangunlah. Tidak ada waktu untuk terus tidur, kau ingat banyak schedule hari ini?" Sang Leader berperawakan tinggi dan manis membangunkan sang vokalis yang masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal berwarna abu-abunya itu.

" _Hyung,_ aku masih mengantuk. Tidak bisakah kau memberikan ku 10 menit lagi?" Sang vokalis berbibir tebal masih bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.  
"Kau jangan membuat Youngjae dan Himchan marah." Sang Leader berkacak pinggang, "Atau aku yang akan marah padamu."

"Apa? Youngjae? Dia dimana, _Hyung?"_

"Dia sudah membangunkan mu dari jam 5 pagi, tapi kau masih asik dengan selimut tebal yang persis seperti bibir mu itu. BANGUNLAH, JUNG DAEHYUN."

Sang Leader – Bang Yongguk – melenguh kesal dan keluar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan sang vokalis – Jung Daehyun – yang terduduk mematung.

Sekarang, Daehyun sudah rapi dan bersih seusai mandi, terlihat para 5 member lain sedang menyantap sarapannya, terkecuali satu orang bermarga Yoo. Ia melihat Daehyun yang sedang berjalan ke ruang makan sembari mengeringkan rambutnya, sang vokalis yang bermarga Yoo tersebut tersenyum manis kearah Daehyun.

"Kemari Daehyun _hyung_ , makanannya masih panas." Ucap Yoo Youngjae – Sang Vokalis bermarga Yoo tersebut – sembari bangun dari tempat duduknya menyiapkan makan untuk sang 'Monster Food' (re: Daehyun).  
Daehyun duduk disamping Youngjae, Himchan – Sang visual yang berisi – menatap mereka berdua yang baginya terlalu sangat mesra.

"Ayolah, ini bukan saat nya untuk romantis." Tegur Himchan, "Himchan _Hyung, sounds like jealousy."_ Kata Zelo – Sang maknae berperawakan tinggi nya yang entah seberapa – sambil terkekeh dan masih asik menyantap makanannya, Himchan menunjukkan wajah kesal sampai memerah bak tomat yang masih segar. " _I'm not jealous, I think this is not the time for romantic."_ Ujar Himchan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sang maknae dengan sendok nya. "Hentikan, sendokmu meneteskan kuah di meja, Kim Himchan." Tegur sang Leader, Himchan amat salah tingkah dan memundurkan juga menurunkan tangannya.

"Haha… yang penting kami tidak bermesraan lebih, _Hyung._ " Kata Youngjae, sembari dianggukki oleh Daehyun yang asik makan makanannya.

"KALIAN SUDAH PACARAN?" Sahut Jongup dengan keras, diikuti oleh member yang menatapnya secara bersamaan.

"Kau baru tahu?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Eh, tunggu. Apa itu sudah lama?" Tanya Jongup balik dengan polosnya.

"Kami sudah mengkonfirmasikannya, dan kami juga sudah memberitahu kalian semua. Ayolah Jongup, kau kemana saja selama ini?"

"Oh iya, aku melupakannya..."

" _You really,_ Moon Jongup! Uhuk-" Youngjae dan Himchan pun langsung menepuk punggung Daehyun sembari Himchan memberi minum pada Daehyun.

"Ah, _Hyung._ Kau membuat masalah lagi." Ucap Zelo pada Jongup. Jongup hanya memasang wajah bingung – dan tetap polos

Setelah semua selesai sarapan dan merapikan juga mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa, mereka langsung beranjak dari dorm menuju ke van yang akan mengangkut mereka ke acara music tempat mereka akan tampil.

"Semua sudah lengkap? Pastikan tidak ada tertinggal." Kata Yongguk. "Sudah semua, Bbang. Kita bisa langsung jalan." Ucap Himchan mewakili yang lain. "OK, pak. Kita bisa jalan sekarang."

 **[2 Hours Later…]**

Semua member B.A.P turun dan berjalan ke gedung, tak jauh-jauh banyak sekali netizen juga para wartawan-wartawan juga fotografer _fanbase fanbase_ B.A.P. Tak lama, mereka pun sudah masuk dalamm gedung dan menuju ke tempat mereka akan berkumpul.

Sesampainya di tempat mereka, mereka langsung menaruh barang-barang, ada beberapa member yang mulai di dandani. "Dandanilah Himchan _Hyung_ menjadi cantik, Ahjumma. Haha…" Canda Daehyun, "Awas kau bocah tengil." "Aku tampan, _Hyung._ Bukan tengil." "Yaa, kau. Berani menjawab _Hyung_ mu ini. Kau maunya apa?"

"Aku mau Youngjae."

"Aku Himchan, bukan Youngjae." Kata Himchan, "Ayolah aku bercanda, _Hyung."_ Ujar Daehyun sembari menyenggol Himchan, tetapi Himchan hanya mendengus.

Yongguk datang membagikan minuman untuk anak-anaknya (re: member) diikuti Daehyun yang mengambil 2 botol minuman tersebut. Yongguk melihat kelakuan Daehyun yang sepertinya _Monster Food is mode on._

"Hey, Hey… Kau jangan rakus, Nak."

"Untuk Youngjae, _Hyung._ " Ucap Daehyun polos.

"Youngjae sudah mendapatkan nya." Ucap Yongguk dengan wajah datar, Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi… mana Youngjae, _Hyung_?" Tanya Daehyun, Yongguk celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan sang pemilik Jokomato tersebut. "Eh? Dia kemana ya?"

Daehyun yang sedari terdiam, baru menyadari Youngjae kesayangannya tidak ada dilingkungan member B.A.P. Ia langsung berlari mencari Youngjae disekeliling spot tempat grup grup lain berkumpul, tapi alangkah kaget nya menemukan Youngjae di tempat grup yang tak lain grup yang dekat dengan Youngjae, GOT7.

"Hai Daehyun _Hyung_!" Sahut Choi Youngjae – GOT7

"Woah… Daehyunie _Hyung._ Akhirnya kau kemari juga, _Hyung._ Mari kita mengobrol bersama." Ucap Bambam sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya mematung menatap Youngjae, orang yang ditatap Daehyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya, merasa ada yang aneh dengan Daehyun. Daehyun mengelus tengkuknya, dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat ditebak.

"Ah… Aku… Aku hanya ingin memeriksa kehadiran Youngjae. Baiklah, maaf mengganggu." Pria yang bermarga Jung langsung berubah diam tanpa kata, dan meninggalkan base GOT7. Youngjae, Choi Youngjae dan Bambam hanya melihat kelakuan Daehyun, bingung. Kemudian, Youngjae mengingat sesuatu, ia pun pamit dan segera menuju ke base B.A.P.

 **[YOUNGJAE POV]**

Perasaanku memang sudah tidak enak kalau Daehyun sudah seperti ini, tapi itulah Jung Daehyun, kadang dia menjadi seorang yang manly, heboh, manja dan pendiam. Tapi, kadang aku takut jika dia terlalu pendiam.

Sesampainya di base, aku melihat Daehyun sedang duduk di sofa sambil mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_ nya tercinta, sungguh, aku merasakan hawa-hawa aneh saat menghampirinya. Aku pun memberanikan diri duduk di sebelahnya, Ia hanya melihatku sekilas dan kembali menatap persegi panjang canggih itu.

' _Daehyun hyung kau kenapa?'_

"Daehyun _hyung?_ Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Aku menatapnya lembut, Ia hanya mengacuhkanku. Aku menggembungkan pipiku, Ia tetap diam dan tidak memperhatikanku.

"Youngjae tahu _Hyung_ cemburu pada mereka…"

" _Hyung,_ jangan lakukan ini. Aku tahu kau cemburu, _Hyung._ Aku jarang bertemu mereka, dan ini kesempatan ku untuk menemuinya." Aku pura-pura marah dan memasang wajah sedih – _actually,_ Aku tidak marah, hanya ingin ia memperhatikanku saja hehe – Aku mulai dengan acting sedih ku, melipat lutut dan memeluk lututku juga menyembunyikan wajah di lutut.

' _Membuat suara orang sesegukan juga lebih baik.'_

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Kuintip Daehyun mulai melepas _earphone_ nya, dan melihatku, untung saja member lain masih sibuk dengan kegiatan lain.

 **[YOUNGJAE POVE END]**

Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang sedang menangis kecil, Ia pun memeluk Youngjae dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku, Youngjae. Aku memang cemburu, Aku belum sempat berbicara denganmu, tapi sosok mu hilang begitu saja."

Daehyun mengelus kepala Youngjae dengan sayang, amat sayang. "Sempatkan berbicara denganku, lalu kau bisa pergi menemui 2 anak manis dari GOT7 itu. Aku mengerti, sayang." Wajah Youngjae pun merah, Ia merasakan panas di pipi chubby nya itu.

Youngjae pun mengangkat wajahnya, Ia menatap Daehyun lekat, wajahnya dekat dengan wajah Daehyun, Daehyun mengecup kening Youngjae sekilas. Wajah Youngjae pun makin memerah, ' _cantik'_ begitulah gumam Daehyun. "Daehyun _Hyung,_ aku hanya berpura-pura menangis. Haha… Aku bahagia hyung akhirnya menghiraukanku." Ujar Youngjae, Daehyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh, Youngjae pintar sekali. Pintar mengerjaiku, tapi ini sangat manis."

"I am a genius brain, you know?" Youngjae tertawa kecil, "Tetaplah bersamaku, maafkan aku yang begitu _over_ padamu." Ucap Daehyun. Youngjae memegang kedua pipi Daehyun dengan lembut.

"My monster food."

Daehyun tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, Yoo Youngjae."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jung Daehyun."


End file.
